Amusement At The Amusement Park
by MeuMeu2
Summary: Will Rin's crippling social anxiety stop him from getting the girl? WELL, WHY DON'TCHA FIIIIIND OUT? Some bad lango though. So virgin ears aren't welcome..
1. Chapter 1

Amusement At The Amusement Park

I do not own Blue Exorcist

Chapter 1

Kuro was balletically hopping from one stone stair to the next, He was mindful not to drop the dead robin that lay lifeless in his tiny mouth.

"Rin is going to loooove this baby.", Kuro thought confidently to himself.

Once Kuro reached the massive eggshell white building, Kuro began to purr aloud and could barely contain his happiness. Kuro hopped through the open window landing on a stainless steel table. Ukobach, was leaning back in a plastic colorful lawn chair. His eyes were closed with his furry legs resting on top of the steel gray table. There, he sipped from a large frizzy coconut through a red and white bendy straw. Kuro suddenly stopped in his tracks. Ukobach was on his break and if anyone was to disturb him they would feel his wrath. The black petite cat cautiously tip toed with his little cat paws and hopped off the counter landing silently on all fours. The tom cat turned his head just to see Ukobach give his furry chin a scratch. Kuro was very pleased with himself that he got past him without making a sound. Kuro was about to dashed off when he slipped on a frying pan that was laying on the floor. The black cat's eye widened to the size of saucers. Ukobachs eyes flew open, eyes flooding with a blood red color. That was Kuro's cue to get the hell out of there. The runty cat scurried out of the kitchen and darted down the hall dodging pots and pans that Ukobach was flinging at him.

"I'm a comin Rin!".

Kuro made a sharp turn where the dorms were, he started running up the stairs. He noticed Yukio declining down the steps toward him reading papers way too close to his face. Kuro wanted to exchange a meow but he wanted to get to Rin so bad, he had to sacrifice saying hello. Kuro hurtled past Yukio cause him to lose his footing and fall on his butt. As Yukio fell on the hard stone cold step, his glasses bounced off his face and shattered into pieces. Yukio's face was boiling red as he held up his fist curing Kuro. The tom cat looked back with an apologetic look plastered on his face then continued to race up the steps.

Kuro turned around a hallway and made a run for it towards Rin and Yukio's room. He pawed at the ginormous red oak wooden door that was slightly opened. He peeked his head through the door looking into the room. Rin was nowhere in sight. Kuro's ears dipped in sadness and held his head low.

"Ri-"

Kuro was about to say when he could smell Rin's scent coming from the shower chambers. His black kitty ears perked up with excitement. He started down the hall from which he come from and made his way to the bathing chambers. Kuro had to be careful that he didn't slip on the red velvet carpet that covered the floor. He made himself slow down to a rhythmic trot as he approached the showering door. Once Kuro reached the steamy looking shower door he stood on his two feet and pushed his way in with the pads of his he darted his head side to side looking for Rin. Suddenly, he heard murmuring coming from the other side of the shower chamber. Kuro anxiously troted over to where he heard Rin talking to himself. The closer he got the better he could understand what Rin was saying.

"Look Sheimi , I think you're pretty awesome and..well your tits are HUUUGE..UGh! No I'd definately get slapped..Hey there Sheimi you're hot! and wanna go to Mephisto's amusement park with me tonight?".

Rin thudded his head against the the porcelain shower wall.

"I'm such a loser.." He huffed to himself.

Kuro stood there waving his two tails from side to side.

"Rin and Sheimi?"

Kuro cocked his head to the side.

Just then Rin abruptly swung his head around once he felt something was there. His teal colored eyes fixed on Kuro.

"Kuro!" Rin called out in a high pitched gril voice. He tried to cover himself all over. Kuro tilted his head in bemusement.

"And..And..What is that in your mouth?!". Rin shrieked frantically. Kuro then regained his acumen for coming and troted over to Rin who was huddled into the corner of the shower walls and spat out the robin he was carrying for so long.

"Blah! Here Rin! I caught this for you.", Rin's face slowly became green and his eyes began to water slightly. "Kuro..". Rin started to say.

Kuro awaited Rin's response eagerly while leaning in toward him.

"That's so disgusting Kuro! what the actual fuck?". Rin said, as he realized he exposed himself to Kuro. He frantically covered himself again. Kuro's eyes sunk with annoyance. As if he cared that Rin was naked. After all, they both were boys..Kuro was completely lost in thought when he snapped back into reality when he realized that Rin was gone. Kuro followed where Rin's watery footsteps led. Kuro nudged his way through the doorway looking with an unsatisfied look on his face. Rin, who already had his comic book boxers on and was just putting on a black Tee.

"Rin..", Kuro started to say as he hopped onto Rin's messy futon. Rin stopped fidgeting with his shirt over his head and turned to the sound of Kuro's voice.

"If this is about what you heard in the bathroom, I don't want to talk about it.", he said. Rin fully pulled his shirt over his head walked over to his wooden chair and plopped into it with a huff. He rubbed his fingers through his damp jet black hair. Kuro was watching him from start to finish. He knew Rin wanted to talk about it so and he was willing to wait for as long as Rin needed.

( One minute later...)

Kuro was face to face with Rin staring at him with excitement.

"Are you ready to talk now, Rin?", He said enthusiastically. Rin frowned and started to get up and scoot away from his chair.

"Get lost bird breath.", Rin said as he turned away from Kuro. Rin was just putting one leg through his pants when he heard Kuro start to sniffle and meow.

"Oh no..", He thought to himself. Rin turned around while biting his lip. The tiny black cat sitting on his study desk was balling like a baby. Rin could see the little tears he produced propelled out the sides of his eyes.

"Aw, come on now Kuro..", He said as he slipped the other leg into his pants and walked over to the crying cat. Kuro was still sobbing when he felt Rin's arms swoop him up in one swift motion. He walked over to the edge of his bed and sat down with his cat. He stoked his head and the tiny tears began to subside. Rin looked down in defeat and his eyes looked dull.

"Rin, I'm sure she'd love to go with you."The tiny cat squeaked.

Rin flashed a smile at him but it went away quickly.

"Yeah..If only she didn't have the hots for Yukio..I'd have a chance."He said as he played with Kuro's fuzzy ears.

Suddenly, Kuro sprang out of Rin's lap and swirled around to him.

"If you won't ask her I will!", Kuro shouted in a small high pitched voice. He dashed out of the room with a blink of an eye. Rin 's eyes widened as he pushed himself off his bed and darted after the nuisance that was Kuro.

"GET BACK HERE YOU DOOFUS! YOU CAN'T EVEN TALK TO HUMANS !?", Rin called after him in a panic.


	2. Chapter 2

Amusement At The Amusement Park

Chapter 2

Yoooo!

I'm sorry for the long wait on my chapter updates. :[

Like I said in my last story that i'm writing my cat became ill and I had to pick up extra shifts for her expenses. -.-'

SOOOOO! Again, my apologies.

And thank you to the people who favorited my story or even gave me a review.

Muwah3 I thank you!

"GET BACK HERE YOU ASSHOLE WITH WHISKERS!"

Rin shouted as his navy colored eyes were half way bulging out of his head. The sleek black cat giggled to himself with glee. Rin started after the tom cat down the active streets of True Cross Academy knocking over student after student.

"Excuse me."

"My bad."

"Whoops."

"Oh, Pardon me miss."

Rin turned his head around looking at a student cram girl's butt when he backed into a tall graveled and bashed his head into a street lamp.

"Ah! shit man!"

The dark haired boy clutched the back of his head with his arms and rocked back and forth wincing in pain.

"Oh no Rin, Are you okay."

Kuro cooed at him lightly grinning his whiskers off.

"Shut it Kuro, you ass!"

Rin flipped the mangy cat off with his pale middle finger, his nail was chewed all the way down to the numb.

"At least I take care of my nails. Unlike someone ."

Kuro mocked him with an evil grin as he flashed his perfectly groomed nails at Rin.

"What! They aren't that bad!"

Rin hugged his hands with teary eyes.

Kuro snickered and leaped over a fence leading to Shiemi's secret garden with a meow.

"Oh no you aren't!"

Rin got up from the sidewalk and lept of in the direction that Kuro was running in. He tried to copy the black cat's moves by simply jumping over the fence but his face was met by the white picket fence. The dark haired boy fell to the floor dazed by the swirls of stars in his eyes. Rin eventually dusted himself off and walked around the fence and bolted in the direction of Kuro.

"Where the hell did that stupid flea bag go."

While Rin was in thought, He saw the black cat's silhouette trot into the area of where Shiemi's garden was located.

Rin sighed with the look of pure annoyance.

"I'm gonna kill em."

The lanky boy ran after his cat, He quickly stopped in place his fair colored palms began to sweat and his knees buckled. Shiemi was in there, Rin's affections for Shiemi were growing like a forest fire incapable of burning out. His heart thudded hard against his thin chest.

"Damn."

He thought to himself as his legs began to guide him down the grey stoney steps leading to Shiemi's garden. A rush of nature filled his lungs with various flowers and plants. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, he inhaled it feared that exhaling it will rid him of the sweet smell. Soon, Rin was so lost in the feel of nature that he lost his footing and fell forward stretching out his hands for support. The disoriented boy felt something warm and squishy. Rin looked up slowly to find that his hands were outstretched over Shiemi's boobs. A pang of red scorched over his face as his eyes became all white, his mouth dropped open in awe.

"Shiemi! I'm so sorry! I was about to fall and..and..you were right there and..-"

Shiemi only smiled and giggled.

"Rin, It's okay but..Uh..Are you going to take your hands off now?"

The red that covered Rin's face fused to bright white as he quickly removed his hands.

"Again Shiemi, I'm so sorry."

His face now blushing a faint pink as he looked away. Shiemi took her pointer finger to Rin's chin and turned his head to her.

"It's O-kay. You almost fell Rin. I saved you for once!"

Shiemi smiled up at the dark haired boy who uncomfortably rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, If..you say so."

Rin grinned back at her finally revealing his teeny fangs.

"So what brought you here, did you need help with medicinal herbs exam? I can definitely help you Rin!"

The blonde haired girl shouted with excitement with hands close to her chest leaning forward into Rin. The shy boy's face began burning red again due to how close Shiemi was getting to him. Rin inched back only to plop down on a stone stair.

"Ow!"

Rin gingerly rubbed at his back side as Shiemi knelt down to see if he was okay, she place a gentle hand on his knee. She looked at him with urgency.

"Are you hurt Rin?"

Rin was busy rubbing the pulsing pain that emanated off his rump when he felt a warm hand on his kneecap. He turned his head around only to find concerned blonde leaning over him while a monstrous amount of cleavage was popping out of cram school uniform. Rin began to sweat puddles and his heart began to dance in his stomach again. He got up abruptly and looked down at his side.

"I..I was just looking for Kuro. He ran off and I thought he'd be here."

Shiemi stood up with enthusiasm, she took Rin's thin hand in hers with a determined look on her face.

"Lets go find Kuro Rin."

Rin felt butterflies fly aggressively within the pit of his stomach.

"Okay Shiemi."

The half demon practically drooled the words as he willingly let the blonde take him wherever she wanted. Rin walked behind Shiemi as she dragged him through her lavish garden.

"I wonder where he could be? I wonder if he is frolicking in the tulips. Does he like tulips Rin?"

Shiemi looked at Rin questioningly with her head cocked to the side when Rin snapped out of reminiscing due to Shiemi holding his hand. Rin shook the red hearts in his eyes away and finally spoke up.

"I don't know what his favorite flowers are but, I do know he likes to lay out in the sun. "

Shiemi gave Rin a warm delighted smile and walked in the direction where she thought the tom cat would be. Rin blushed a deep coral pink and followed her soundlessly. Once the pair reached where Shiemi thought would be where the black cat could be lounging she began to call out Kuro's name. Rin did as she did and they both looked for Kuro together. Suddenly, Rin saw yellow glowing eyes peering out of a cashew bush. The dark haired boy squinted his eyes in judgement. Rin grabbed at his back grasping his sword in his hand. Shiemi turned around and saw that Rin was about to draw his sword.

"Rin!"

She shouted and she began to run to him.

"Stay back Shiemi, I got this."

He undid his sword the glowing cobalt flames engulfed his entire body. He pointed his now firey turquoise sword at the bush. He furrowed his brows and was about she strike when the black creature leaped out of the bush.

"Kuro!?"

Rin and Shiemi said in sync.

"Hiya Rin! Oooo! Shiemi's here too!"

Kuro greeted the pale boy with a purr and nuzzle against his calf.

"WHAT THE HELL KURO! I ALMOST SLICED YOUR MANGY ASS!"

Rin sheathed his sword and his flamed died away. A pang of irritation pounded in his skull.

"Did you ask Shiemi out already?"

The black cat looked up at him bewildered. Rin ran up to Kuro and covered his mouth. He put his lips to the cat's ear.

"Kuro shut up!"

Rin said with an enraged whisper. Shiemi became worried and inched toward the boy and his cat.

"Is everything okay Rin? Is Kuro alright?"

Rin turned around with a dorky smile on his face revealing a small fang in the corner of his mouth.

"Yep! Everything's good here! No worries! Aha.."

Rin frantically looked side to side while Kuro stirred under Okumura's pale hand. Finally Kruo clamped down on Rin's hand and became free.

"Kuro!"

Rin fell to the ground holding his pulsating hand where two tiny fang marks were. A little tear streamed out the corner of Rin's eye. Kuro trotted up to Shiemi and hopped into her arms. The black cat scolded Rin with his beady emerald eyes.

"Come on Rin! Tell her!"

Kuro was practically begging Rin to ask Shiemi on a date and wasn't take no for an answer. Rin's teal eyes became dull and he gripped his hand on his other upper arm. Shiemi looked at Rin with sadden eyes.

"Rin…"

Shiemi inched toward the skinny boy who sat on the floor. Rin looked up at Shiemi with scared eyes.

"Shiemi.."

Shiemi gasped at Rin's gaze.

"Yes Rin?"

Rin's looked down with fear of rejection.

"RIN!"

Rin jerked his head in attention. Shiemi's eyes began to water.

"Please tell me..I want to know what's wrong."

A tear escaped her left sky blue eye.

Rin got up instantly when saw the first tear fall and ran to her. Kuro lept out of Shiemi's arms and turned around to watch the magic. Rin held Shiemi's hand in his and pulled it close to his chest, looking her deeply his the eyes.

"Please don't cry Shiemi..I wanted to ask you..if you wanted to..GO WITH ME TO MEPHISTO'S AMUSEMENT PARK THIS SATURDAY?!"

I'll just leave it like this!

OHHHHHH THE SUSPENSEEEEEE!


	3. Chapter 3

Amusement At The Amusement Park

Chapter 3

Just wanted to thank the people who took the time

to read or even glance at my stories. Danke youuu3

Plus, I've been trying to go back and fix the errors of my writings

BUT a brotha be struggling. -_-" Bare with meee!

Signed,

A Hopeless dyslexic.

"It was as if time had stopped. This was going to be the moment where Shiemi would plunge into my arms and I'd carry her off into the crimson red and yellow sunset like in those romantic movies the old man would watch. Yet this, this was going to be better."

Rin was swimming in his thoughts when heard heard Shiemi's muffled voice echoing inside his ears.

"This is it." he dreamily thought to himself.

The raven haired boy took a deep breath in and shook himself out of his dreamland state and prepared himself for Shiemi's response. Shiemi clasped his pale hands in her warm soft ones and looked him affectionately.

"Yes. Yes. Yes."

Kuro was happily purring to the side of us, I looked at him with a smirk. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't even be here right now. Rin's thoughts were racing causing his demonic tail to quicken with gusto from side to side like an eager puppy. Shiemi's peach colored lips parted as she was about to say the words Rin was yearning to hear. The scrawny boy's heart began to do back flips inside the cage that was his ribs. His eyes sparkled with stars glistening inside them as he leaned in to hear her better.

"I can't." Shiemi's head dropped as she let go of Rin's hands.

The tiny black cat's mouth dropped open as the romantic scene was unraveling into something terrible. The stars in Rin's eyes shattered into pieces leaving him staring out of black holes at the girl before him. The half demon clear his throat and tried to think of what to say.

"Are- You, what? Why not?"

Shiemi bit her bottom lip as a wave of dark pink washed over her cheeks and at the bridge of her nose.

"Yuki already asked me to go with him."

On the surp of the moment fire started to brew within Rin's core.

"How could Yukio do this to me knowing my feelings for Shiemi."

The dark aura that surrounded the raven haired boy nearly caused a clear picture for Shiemi to see.

"I'm so sorry Rin, If I had known..I would have definitely-"

Rin suddenly looked at Shiemi with the biggest smile she'd ever seen. It stopped her mid sentence.

"It's okay Shiemi! Really, I'm fine. I guess I'll be seeing you later." Rin's eye twitched as he was rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Gotta go.", He said while still smiling.

The demon boy scrambled out of there with his tail between his legs. Tears rolled down the side of his pale defined cheek bone. As he was running away he gave Kuro a hurt and angry glare. Rin closed his eyes and cleared out of there as fast as he could.

"Rin wait please!"

Shiemi started to chase after Rin reaching out her hand to him.

"Please don't."

Shiemi tripped over tree roots that were sticking out of the ground. She sat there for a moment that seemed like forever. The blonde suddenly started to weep to herself in silence. Kuro's ears were dipped doward in sadness with his furry black brow furrowed. . He looked at the crying girl on the floor, He padded over to her and rubbed his head against the side of her tropical colored kimono. She patted the tom cat on the head displaying a weak smile to Kuro before the sniffles started to intrude.

Rin bursted through the door of his and Yukio's room. The door was hanging halfway off its hinges after the callous shove he gave it. The raven haired boy's teal flames engulfed his body as he panted with pure rage.

"How could you?", Rin asked through gritted teeth.

Yukio was always calm, even when his brother was wigging out. Yukio looked up at Rin with an agitated look.

"How could I what Rin?"

Yukio rolled his eyes and continued with his studies He reached for a cup of tea that was resting on his desk and gave it a cautious sip.

Rin rushed over to where Yukio was face first into his scriptures, He snatched them out of his hands and threw them to the side throwing them all out of order causing Yukio's tea to spill all over him.

" WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! I SPENT FOUR HOURS PUTTING THOSE TOGETHER FOR MY CLASS THAT'S IN 20 MINUTES AND NOW I HAVE TEA STAINS ALL OVER MY NEW WHITE COLLARED SHIRT! YOU BASTARD!

Rin glared at the four eyed pest.

"WHY DID YOU ASK SHIEMI TO MEPHISTO'S AMUSEMENT PARK THIS SATURDAY! YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT HER! HOW COULD YOU!"

Yukio was was now, crouched down picking up his paper muttering to himself.

"ANSWER ME!"

Rin dashed over to where his brother was and picked him up by the collar leaving yukio's legs to dangle off the floor.

"Back off Rin.", Yukio spat at him.

"Not until you tell me why.", Rin said through clenched teeth.

"You had a MONTH to ask Shiemi to the amusement park and like always you procrastinate until last minute. You're too late.", Yukio said simply as he pushed his glasses up with his finger.

The demon boy dropped Yukio to the floor with a hard thud.

"Ow! That fucking hurt Rin!"

There was a long pause between both brothers. The studious boy knew he had to let his brother calm down or else there was no use in talking to or trying to explain anything to him.

"I'm sorry Rin. Plus-"

He started to say as he looks down at the the wooden floor.

"I'm sick of all these humors around here saying I'm gay..."

He clenched both hands in into fits.

Rin scoffed.

"I don't understand why you'd even be bothered by that..? You should know it means nothing because it isn't true!"

Yukio scoffed back.

"I know, but still, It bugs me."

Yukio's eye drifted to the window where the sun was slightly shining through and how badly he wanted to jump through it to avoid this conflict.

"If you really wanna show me that you're "Sorry" you'd call it off with Shiemi."

Yukio snapped back into reality.

"What? No! I need to do this Rin. My answer is no."

Rin's eyes glared at Yukio.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE.", Rin shouted as he turned to punch a hole in the wall leaving a gaping hole near the doorway.

Rin was about to stormed out of the room when he stopped at the opening of the doorway. Looking over the side of his shoulder Rin scowled at his younger brother.

"Shura was right..You really are a four- eyed chicken.

He left.

The brown haired boy sighed as he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.


	4. Chapter 4

**Amusement A** t **T** he **A** musement **P** ark

Yooooo.

I bet you're thinking, "Oh shit, you're still alive?".

Yep, still kickin.

Aha, Sorry I've been lacking on writing life duties were calling again.

Sigh.

Welp, here ya go.

Rin dashed down the horizontal grey bouldery steps of the academy. He loathed Yukio now, more than ever. His heavy breathing was making the blue flames scorch out from random parts of his body. The demon boy was fusing with hatred and anger all pooling up in the pit of his stomach creating utter chaos.

"How could he…", He said through gritted teeth.

After Rin ran out the gigantic wooden door of his dorm, He collided with something soft and furry. Kuro, dazed and confused laid on the floor trying to shake of the hard collision. The lanky cat looked up to a shadowy blur of beryl and cerulean colors emanating off a spooky black human- like figure in the middle. Kuro did a deep gulp.

"Ri-..". He was cut off in an instant.

"Save it Kuro, you've done enough..just..just leave me alone.". The raven haired boy said.

Rin mummily walked past the boney cat with dull eyes. Kuro noticed the bright energetic blue the use to crowd the young boy's eyes was gone. Kuro's tiny cat face started to ripple into a frown. His tail tucked under between his legs and he pawed his way out of sight.

Rin was sitting a top of an old gothic looking building that overlooked True Cross Academy. The young demon exhaled out a long sigh and hugged his knees. He turned his head to the side and peeked one eye out just in time to watch as white stars began to bleed through the mixture of sunset yellow and blood orange. Rin had sat on the tower for most of the day trying to clear his mind of Yukio and Shemei. The fact that Yukio knew his deep love for Shemei was too overwhelming for him and he needed to get away fast before he decided to let his fits do the talking for him.

"Damn him.."

Rin said under his breath.

Rin looked down at his fist that he hit the wall with it was forming a nice pale purple and blue.

"Gotta love that demon regeneration."

He said in his usual Rin voice.

He squeezed it tight and punched the air with it.

"Hey satan's spawn why so lonely?"

Rin's heart skipped and beat as he swirled his head around, blue flames engulfed his entire body. The demon boy flailed his arms around with tiny sweat marks flying out the sides of his head. He turned his head around only to meet the eyes of none other than Kamiki.

The boy's eyes sunk with an eerie depression.

"Oh, it's just you odd brows.."

Before the dark haired boy knew it a rather pink lump was sprouting from his head as stars swirled around his head. Kamiki smacked her hands together in satisfaction and she humpfed to herself in happiness. Rin regained his composure and as he rubbed the large bump on his head.

" You didn't have to hit me so hard you know!"

Kamiki giggled to herself evilly. Rin's face boiled with anger as a maroon colored hashtag symbol appeared over his head in annoyance.

The purple haired girl's laughing came to a halt. She noticed a tear stain mark that went down the side of Okumora's cheek. Kamiki cocked her head in surprise. She always knew Rin to be strong willed and a cocky brat. Yet, in this moment she sees a different kind of side of him. The pink haired girl waltzed over to Rin and plopped down next to him.

"What's wrong with you."

She demanded without looking at him with her arms crossed.

Rin scoffed at her arrogance and rolled his eyes.

"Why do you even care? Can you just leave before you make my mood even worse."

Kamiki's eyes widened as hurt entered her chest.

' _That actually hurt_.'

Rin's ribcage tingled with regert.

"Hey, I didn't mean-..."

The purple haired girl disappeared before he could even finish in sentence.

Kamiki was fighting back the tears that wanted to escape her eyes. Soon enough her tears won the battle and they gushed from her eyes dampening her nice white school blouse.

' _Why did his words sting so bad, I was trying to cheer that idiot up_.'

Suddenly she felt a cold firm hand around her wrist, she whipped her head around to meet the burning blue eyes of Rin. Her heart skipped a beat.

"What do you what?"

Her words were like venom that melted through his skin.

"Look, I'm sorry okay. I've got a lot on my mind right now."

Kamiki did her usual scoff and ripped her arm away from the half demon.

"Like what?"

She narrowed her eyes at him leaning in as if she could see through Rin and pinpoint the source of his aggravations.

The dark haired boy lowered his head like a lost puppy.

Kamiki's skin began to grow hot and her face flushed of pure red.

"It's Sheimi isn't it."

She balled her fits at her sides and looked down at the ground.

Rin stared at distraught girl before him.

"Kamiki.."

He said with a low voice unfamiliar to her.

The pink tailed girl's legs went weak, the way he said her name was enough to send her heart to the moon. A streak of light pink spread across her cheeks. She soon recovered and shook her head like a madwoman stumbling backward.

Rin caught her in his arms before she fell down.

"What is wrong with you Kamiki!"

Rin looked down apoun Kamiki with a scrunched face. The pale girl noticed over just a year how much his features changed.

Kamiki shook herself of her daze and wiggled like a bug caught in a spider's web in the firm boy's arms.

' _I gotta get away from him, this feeling_..'

Finally, after eons of the frantic girls efforts to get away from Rin, he dropped Kamiki on the floor that made a small thud sound.

"I don't know what is wrong with you or why you are acting like this but i'm done."

The demon boy turned with a huff and started to march away. Kamiki's eyes began to flood with tears as her irises became a pale red. Her head sunk as she gritted her teeth. Her bangs covered her eyes with a light swift to the right. A single tear drop fell from the purple haired girl's eye.

"Rin.". She managed to choke out.

The raven haired boy stopped in his tracks and sighed at the sky as the cool night air hit his breath changing it to fog.

Without looking up at him, she stood up slowly with her fits into tight balls again turning her knuckles a cream white. Her head was still in a bowed position.

"Sheimi isn't the only girl in the world you know.." The realization hit Rin like a train, wait no two trains in fact. He turned around and she was gone right before his eyes.

"Kamiki.."

Escaped his lips as he darted into the starry night after her.


End file.
